Lost Memory
by Red564
Summary: Sora wakes up with amnesia and injured.he meets a boy named riku and a girl named Kairi and becomes friends with them.He feels something more with Kairi.but he cant admit it.will sora get Kairi to be his girlfriend or will they only be friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first oneshot. Can you guys or gals please tell me how I did on my first oneshot. I am really excited for writing my first story. so before we start I want you to know that words in _italic_ are thoughts from the characters. On with the story.

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS I WISH I DID BUT I DONT**

**Chapter 1**

Sora woke up on a beach, he felt a pain in his chest. He put his hand on it and realized it was bleeding. in the other hand he had a key blade. His vision stated to blur a bit,and then he passed out.

Sora again woke up,but not on the beach,he woke up in a house on a sofa. the pain in his chest was less painful. He looked in his shirt and saw bandages all over his chest "are you okay"said a voice. Sora turned around and saw a girl with red hair about his age. She had a soft voice. _Wow shes pretty._

Thought Sora. "Hi I'm Kairi."she pulled her hands towards Sora. Sora grabbed her hand and shaked it. I'm Sora. Where am I?" "your at destiny islands,in my house." "What happened?" asked Sora. "me and my friend Riku were walking on the beach and then we saw you. You had blood on your chest and we were worried. My mom is a doctor and has a first aid kit. So she patched you up while you were knocked out. And here you are.

And we found you holding this." she reaches out and hands Sora his key blade. Sora grabs it and holds it in his hand. He frowned at it. "whats wrong"Kairi asked. "i cant seem to remember how I got this,i cant seem to remember anything." Sora said in a low voice. Kairi gave a concerned look at Sora.

"oh, and thanks for bringing me here. I really appreciate it." Sora smiled at Kairi. Kairi smiled back. _He looks so cute when he smiles! _ Kairi thought. Kairi walks into the kitchen and get a bowl of mashed eggs. "Here, you must be hungry." Kairi hands Sora the bowl of mashed eggs. "Thanks! I am really hungry actually" Sora eats the mashed eggs and Kairi takes the bowl to the sink. "i made them by myself." said Kairi. "you're a great cook, those where the best mashed eggs I ever had!"

Sora smiled at Kairi. Kairi smiled back. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Kairi opened the door and a boy with silver hair just about soras age came in. "Hey Riku." Kairi said. "Hey Kairi. Riku walked up to Sora. Hi I'm Riku." Hi I'm Sora. They both shook hands. "Do you think you can get up?" Sora slowly got up from the couch. "yeah, it hurts a bit but ill live.

Any body wants to go to the beach"said Riku. Everybody said yes. Sora, Kairi, and Riku went outside and started walking towards the beach. Hey Kairi, wont your mom be worried that your no in the house?" Sora asked Kairi. "No,my mom is at work right now shell be back in about 3 hours." Once they were at the beach they were at the beach, Kairi immediately splashed in the water. So did Riku. Sora just layed down on the hot sand.

Hey Sora aren't' you coming" Riku asked. "I cant or my bandages will get wet." Sora replied. Sora resumed laying on the ground. He enjoyed the hot sand. And every few minutes Sora looked at Kairi. Riku got out of the water. He quickly ran home to get his towel. After he dried himself he put his towel on a bush and sat next to Sora.

"You like Kairi dont you?" said Riku. "WHAT THE HELL! I don't like her!" Sora yelled. Luckily Kairi didn't hear. "I saw you looking at her while I was in the water. I know you like her. Admit it, you like Kairi." "I only like her as a friend ok." "whatever." Riku smiled. "I think she likes you too Sora." "She does?"said Sora. "So you do like her!" Riku said. "Damn it" Sora said.

"I think you should ask her out." Riku said. "But isn't it to soon, I mean we barley know each other." "yeah you're right." First you should get to know her a bit more, then you should ask her out." Hey Riku, whats her favorite ice cream flavor?" "I think its strawberry, Why"

"I thought I might get her some ice cream." "Theres a ice cream shop not far from here. Do you need to borrow some munny?" Sora reached for his pocket and found 100 munny. "Where did you get that?" Riku asked. "I have no idea, I woke up with amnesia." Sora said. "Aren't you worried?" asked Riku. "Nah." "Follow me,ill show you where the ice cream shop is"

Sora followed Riku to the Ice cream shop. "Do you want ice cream too?" Asked Sora. "I will have chocolate" said riku. Sora bought Riku chocolate,Kairi strawberry and Vanilla for himself. Sora gave Riku his ice cream. They both ran back to the beach. When they got back they didn't see Kairi any where. Then Kairi sneaked up behind them. "BOO! Kairi yelled. They both got scared and turned around to see Kairi.

"Dang you scared me to death Kairi" Riku yelled. Kairi giggled. "Just eat your ice cream scardy cat"Kairi teased Riku. Sora gave Kairi her ice cream. "aw, thanks Sora, you're so sweet." "How did you know that I liked strawberry?" "Lucky guess." Lied Sora.

"So Sora, Where do you live?"asked Riku. Sora froze and stopped licking his ice cream. "ummmm?" "You forgot where you live too?" Riku said. _Holy shit where am I gonna liv_e! "Wait Riku, dont you have a extra room for guests and stuff"? Asked Kairi. "Oh yeah I do! You can live there with me until you find your home." "actually, I dont think I have a home, I feel like I am from another world." "I think hes right, I haven't seen him around here before.

Said Kairi

And remember that thing you were holding, I dont think you can get that from around here. So he must be from another world." "You could be right Kairi. but that doesn't matter to me, I like it here anyways." You don't care that your away from you're home world?" said Riku. "Nope, Like I said, I like it here." After they were done with their ice cream Kairi went home to her house. Riku and Sora went to Rikus house. Riku explained every thing to his mom,and his mom decided to let Sora stay.

**So please tell me how I did and review. I dont care what you say I just want to hear what you you review then I will give you a cookie. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Memory Chapter 2**

**before we go on I want to say in the last chapter when Riku said dang Kairi you scared me,that was supposed be Sora. And Kairi was supposed to tease Sora not Riku. I totally messed up.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

Sora was looking around the house to see what kind of home Riku lived in. It was nice. Three bed rooms and two baths.

Riku showed Sora his new room. It had a nice comfy full size bed. A book case filled with many books. And a big window next to the bed. The view of the window was the same beach that he went with Kairi and Riku.

"Do you like it?" Riku asked. "Yeah, nice view, a comfy bed, and a book shelf filled with books. Well that might be kinda boring but a bed is all I need. Thanks for letting me stay here." "No problem."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Riku said. Riku opened the door and Sora saw Kairi enter the room. "Hey, Sora you forgot this at my house." Kairi handed Sora his Key blade. Just when he took it from Kairi he put his hand on his head. He was painfully remembering something.

They gave a concerned look at Sora. "I just remembered something." Sora said. "What did you remember?" Kairi asked. "I saw myself holding my thing thats I just realized called the Key blade. I was fighting a group of monsters. They were black and had yellow eyes. And thats all I could remember.

They both gave a confused look at Sora. "A key blade huh. Never heard of it." Riku said.

"You know, I think you should get new clothes. You cant wear the same thing everyday." Kairi said. "Where am I gonna get new clothes?" "At the mall of course!" "At the what?" "Its where you buy stuff like clothes." "Oh, Will this be enough to buy some new clothes?" He pulled out the remaining money he had left.

"That should be enough to get you started. Come on, lets go" Sora followed Kairi to the mall. It was huge. Sora looked in every direction. Every where he looked he saw clothes of all kinds. Clothes for kids,men,women,babies, and other things. "So what kind of clothes would you like?" Kairi asked. Sora just stood there like an idiot.

Kairi giggled. "I'll decide for you." Kairi ran off and Sora followed. Kairi grabbed a bunch of clothes and and gave them to Sora. "Try these on." "In here?" "No! In the changing room." Kairi led him to the mens changing room. Sora tried on every single shirts and pants Kairi given to Sora.

Sora first came out with a plain white T-shirt and black and red shorts. Kairi gave a O.K look at Sora's clothes. Next Sora wore a red T-shirt with some blue and yellow stripes on the top. And it went on for a while. Finaly it came to an end and Sora came out with plain red shorts and a red and blue shirt with White sleves. "Perfect!" Kairi said.

Kairi told Sora to buy the clothes she thinks look best on him. Kairi gave a small smirk. Once Sora paid for his clothes they started to walk back home.

Sora only had enough munny to buy another ice cream cone. "I should really get a job." Sora said. "A job? Your only 15, how are you gonna get a job?" Kairi asked. Just then Sora saw a restaurant, and on the window Sora could see a sign that said help wanted. Kairi saw the sign too.

Sora began running towards the restaurant. But then he tripped over a tree root. Kairi walked over to him and laughed. "You should watch where your going." Kairi teased Sora. Sora got up, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Oh yeah,i forgot that you still had bandages around your chest. Does it still hurt?" "Only a little" Sora said. _It hurts a lot more when you fall or if your trying to get up. it hurts a lot. _Sora walked in the restaurant. It was really fancy, and looked expensive.

Kairi walked behind him. She didint know there was a reasturant around here. She didint really pay attention when shes walking to the mall. Or any other place shes going. "wow..." she said.

Sora talked to one of the chefs that was bringing the food to the table. Kairi didint notice Sora leave.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the job. The chef stared at him. "How old are you?" The chef said. "15" Sora replied. "I think you should talk to the manager, hes through that door." The chef pointed at a door on the other side of the restaurant.

Kairi saw Sora and talked to him. "Did you get the job?" "He said I should talk to the manager." "I'm gonna head back, I am tired." Kairi said. She went through the door and walked back home. Sora walked into the door where the manager was. The manager was just finished talking on the phone.

"Hi, I am here for the job." The manager stared at Sora. "How old are you?" "15." "I think your to young for this job." "But I really need this job,please?" The manager sighed. "Do you think you can handle being a waiter?" The manager asked Sora. "Yes" Sora replied. _What the hell is a waiter?_ "You start tomorrow at 10am sharp. Don't be late or your fired"

Sora smiled and exited the fancy restaurant Sora told Riku that he got a job at a fancy restaurant. "Hey Riku, whats a waiter, I got a job as a waiter and I dont know what that is." Riku rolled his eyes. "A waiter is a person that writes down what people want and take them to the chefs so they can cook it. Then they take the food to the person that ordered them." "seems easy enough."

"And Riku. Can you wake up me up at 9:30, I have to be there at 10:00." "You can use my alarm clock." Riku said. Sora stood there like an idiot(again). Riku got went upstairs and got his alarm clock. Riku explained everything to him. Riku set the alarm clock to 9:30 and put it in Sora's room.

"I should go to sleep, its getting late. And I have to wake up at 9:30 so I should go to sleep. Sora said. Sora went in his room and got in his bed Sora couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was his First day of work. He hoped it would just turn out good. He was a little nervous. He just hoped the pain in his chest would bother him at work.

When Sora was asleep, he had a dream of going out with Kairi. The place they were at seems like the same restaurant Sora was gonna work at. It was going well but then, a hooded man with a key blade came. His key blade was different than Sora's. He walked towards Kairi. Then Sora's key blade came at his hand. Just before he could attack Kairi he clashed his key blade with the hooded man's keyblade.

Now they were fighting with their key blades. Sora tried his best to protect Kairi, but the hooded man was a lot more experienced than Sora.

Sora fell to the ground and dropped his key blade. Kari was yelling Sora's name. The hooded man put his foot on Sora's stomach. He raised his key blade.

*ring ring ring ring*

Sora woke up with the sound of the alarm clock. He hit the alarm clock turning it off and slowly got up. He took a shower and put on his new clothes. He wore a navy blue short and a orange t-shirt. He brushed his teeth with the new toothbrush Riku bought him, quickly combed his hair and went off for work.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the 3rd chapter of this story. I don't have anything else to say

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, never have, never will**

**Chapter 3**

When Sora got to work, one of the chef's greeted him. He gave Sora his pen and notepad. After 10 minutes or so. Some people started walking in. Sora kindly took their orders and gave the orders to the chefs. Things were speeding up a bit. But nothing Sora can't handle.

After a few hours things were going great for Sora. Then Kairi walked in the restaurant. Sora didint notice. Kairi sat down at a table. Sora still didn't notice. Sora walked up to take Kairi's order. "May I take your-

"Kairi?" Kairi giggled

"So you got the job?"

"Yep."

"I'll have some garlic bread, vegetable soup, and water." Sora wrote down Kairi's order and Sora and gave it to the chefs. He gave a smile to Kairi before he left. Kairi smiled back. Sora gave Kairi her food and ran off to serve some other people.

The day slowly went by. Kairi was gone after she ate her food. She seemed to eat it kinda slow. After Sora was done with his work he lazily walked back to Riku's house.

"How was your day at work?" Riku asked.

"It went great, Kairi was there and I didn't get fired. Its really boring just writing down what people want to eat and giving them their food. Guess I have to get used to it."

Riku nodded. Sora went up stairs to take a nap. He got on his bed and just laid there. Sora looked out the window. He saw the same hooded man in his dream. Sora blinked a few times and he was gone.

Sora took his key blade from top of the book shelf. In his dream the key blade came out of nowhere and was in his hand. Sora closed his eyes and tried to make the key blade disappear. He was shocked at what he saw. His key blade wasn't there anymore.

He then tried to make it reappear. And his key blade was there again. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him. He then thought of taking his key blade everywhere he goes just to be safe. He couldn't believe how mobile his key blade was. He then sat up and started swing it around. He then got out of control and started swinging it like crazy.

He then accidentally hit the book shelf and knocked down some most of the books. _SHIT_. He quickly got down and started picking up the books. After he was done he got on his bed and took a nap. He thought of Kairi before he went to sleep.

He later woke up at the sounds of Kairi's voice. He turned around and Kairi. He got up and sat down next on his bed. Kairi sat next to Sora.

"So, why are you here?" Sora asked

"I thought I would see you and just hang out and stuff." Kairi cheeks slightly turned red.

"Hey Kairi, did your mom tell you when I can take off these bandages?"

"Well its been over a week so I think you can take them off now.

"Great!" Sora jumped off the bed and went straight for the bathroom.

_I wish he would take them off in here. Wait, did I just think that!_

Sora took of his shirt and slowly started to take of his bandages. He then noticed small scars on his chest. He was wondering what happened and gave a wondering what happened face. Then he gave who cares face. Sora didn't really care what happened. He was happy now and he was enjoying it.

Sora threw away his bandages and put his shirt back on. He went back to his room and sat back next to Kairi. "So what do you wanna do now." Sora asked Kairi.

"Do you wanna go to my house?"

Sora nodded. Sora and Kairi began walking towards Kairi's house. It was a Single Story house with 2 beds and 1 bathroom. Even though Kairi's mom is a doctor not that many people get sick at destiny islands. They just don't. And business is really slow.

Kairi guided Sora to her room. It was white and had a 28 inch TV in her room,a bunch of movies, an i pod on a small table, connected to a small speaker, and a full size bed. Sora looked around the room looking at its features.

"So do you wanna watch a movie?" Kairi asked

Sora nodded. _whats a movie?_

Kairi walked over too the pile of movies. Sora followed her.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Ummmm..."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You even forgot what a movie is?" Kairi teased Sora.

Kairi put in the movie inception. "I'll got get some popcorn." Kari said.

Sora waited until Kari came with a big bag of popcorn. "This movie is really confusing, I don't understand half of it."

Sora watched the movie looking as confused as ever. It was a great movie,even though he didn't know what was going on. Half way through the movie they were almost out of popcorn.

Then, their hands touched. Sora quickly pulled his hand out and turned away. He was blushing a bit, while Kairi was blushing more than Sora.

After the movie was over Kairi asked Sora how was the movie.

"So how was the movie?" Kari asked.

"I never been more confused in my life."

Kari giggled. Then their eyes met. They both never realized how beautiful each others eyes.

They stayed like this for a while...

**So how was the 3****rd**** chapter folks. Is it bad? This is my first one shot so I think its kinda bad. Please review! If you do I will give you the biggest cookie in the world! Just review, **

**please. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Behold! The 4th chapter of this story. Dun Dun Dun. I don't know where I'm going with this story. I make it as I go along. That just how I do it. I don't brain storm or do any of that junk.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4**

Sora leaned in a little. But Kairi broke the connection between them.

"So what do you wanna do now." Kari asked blushing a little.

"Well my bandages are gone so I guess I could go for a swim. Just let me get my towel from Riku's house."

Sora exited the room,went downstairs, went outside and headed towards Riku's house to get his towel. He noticed that Riku fell asleep with the TV on. He was snoring a bit. Sora managed a chuckle. He got his towel and headed towards the beach. Kairi was already in the water. Sora run and then jumped. Making a big splash.

Sora got a lot of water on Kairi.

"Hey!" Kairi yelled. Sora started laughing. He stopped laughing when Kari raised her arms and splashed water on Sora. Now they were splashing water all over each other and they were laughing. They continued this for a few minutes, and then they got out and dried themselves.

They laid down on the sand, looking at the sky. "I'm gonna head back" Sora said.

"Me too."

They got up and started to go separate ways. But then Kari saw a black creature with yellow eyes. Kari then realized this was the creature Sora was talking about when he was remembering something.

"Sora!" Kari yelled.

The black creature was walking towards Kari. Kairi had a scared face on her. Sora saw the black creature and came running towards Kairi. He summoned his key blade and attacked the black creature.

The creature fell on the ground. Sora raised his key blade and stabbed the creature. The creature disappeared into nothing.

Sora walked towards Kairi. "Are you okay?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Y-Yeah. What was that thing?"

Sora's eyed widened. "Heartless." Sora said with a I just figured something out face.

"Heartless..." Kairi repeated. She then noticed that Sora was holding his key blade. "Where did that come from?" Kairi pointed at his key blade.

I figured out that a can make it disappear in my hand and then make it reappear. Sora made his Key blade disappear in his hand.

"cool!" Kari said.

"I think you should go inside, it's not safe out here." Sora said.

Kairi nodded and she went inside her house.

Sora walked home. He noticed that Riku was awake now. He said everything that happened about the black creature and told him that they were called heartless.

Riku gave a serious look. "Do you think that we should tell the police so they can be aware of the heartless and stuff?"

"It was only one there's nothing to worry about. And if I can handle them then so can the police"

Sora looked at the clock, it was 10:30. And he thought he should go to sleep. He went upstairs got in his room and read a book to bore himself to sleep.

**2 weeks later**

Sora has been doing pretty good with his job. So far he has about 650 munny. He thinks he's getting closer with Kairi. _Maybe if I buy her something she'll like me more._ Sora thought. Today was his day off, so he headed towards the mall.

He bought a giant stuffed bunny with a heart on it's stomach. He paid for it and and he exited the mall.

He walked towards Kairi's house knocked on the door. Kairi's mom answered the door with a smile. "Hello there." She said in a kind voice. "You must be a friend of Kairi's. I thinks she's upstairs in her room."

Sora stepped in the house and and thanked Kairi's mom. Sora headed upstairs and knocked on Kairi's door. There was no answer. Sora walked inside her room and found Kairi still asleep even at 12:00. He could tell she was having a nightmare. Sora gave her a small shake on her shoulder to wake her up.

And then..BAM! Kairi gave a small scream and slapped Sora on his cheek. "Ow, that freakin hurt!"

Kairi saw that She accidentally slapped Sora. "Holy shit! Sora, I was having a terrible nightmare, there was this guy, he tried to grab me and I tried to slap him and I ended up slapping you instead.! I'm sorry Sora, please forgive me! Sora saw that she was tearing up.

"It's okay. You didn't mean too slap me. It was an accident. Oh, I got this for you." Sora hands Kairi the giant stuffed bunny Sora bought. Kairi took it from Sora's hand and stared at it. "You don't like it?" Sora asked.

"No, I love it! It's so cuute!" Kairi gave Sora a big hug. Sora was surprised at first, but he then returned the hug. Kairi broke the hug after a few seconds. _Nows my chance to ask her out! _

"Hey Kairi, I was wondering if you would like to, well you know if you want to, we could like go somewhere and we-

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Kairi teased Sora

Sora blushed. "Yeah I guess?" Sora said. _Shit I suck at this!_

Kairi smiled. "Yes, I'd like that." Kairi said happily.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow?"

Kairi smiled. That sounds like a good time."

Sora went back to Riku's house jumping for joy. While Kairi was jumping on the bed because she was going out with Sora. They both couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

** I don't know how many chapters there are going to be but maybe there might be at least 8. **

** My recommendation board:**

** forbidden love by iceandfire66**

** ON WITH THE STORY**

** Chapter 5 **

"Why are you so jumpy?" Riku asked Sora.

"I had the guts to ask Kairi out and she said yes. I'm finally going out with Kairi!" Sora said cheerfully while he was still jumping for joy.

"Calm down Sora. So where are you going?"

Sora gave a WTF look. "I don't really know what to do on the date."

Riku thought for a second. Then he came up with something. "Kairi really likes Italian. There's this Italian restaurant somewhere near the center of town. Do you want me to take you there so you'll know where it is?"

_That was convenient. _Sora thought. "Can you take me there?" Sora asked.

"Sure" Riku went out side and Sora followed. Riku headed into town and was still walking in the same direction. "After this street you take a left, then you take the 4th right, and finally you keep going until you see the Italian restaurant."

"Got it."

Sora and Riku walked back home. It wasn't that far of a walk nor it was a near of a walk. The walk was just the right distance for a great walk.

After Sora and Riku got home Sora went in his room to think about what he should talk about on the date. He thought about talking about what they like and dislike. Sora thought it sounded cheesy. Sora really couldn't think of anything.

Sora looked at the time and laid in his bed and slowly fell to sleep.

Sora woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He put his alarm clock on snooze and he got up. He took a shower and put on his cleanest clothes. He quietly walked out of the house and headed for work.

While he was walking to his work place he stumbled upon the same creature he saw when he was with Kairi. And then another came out of the ground. Sora looked confused. After that 2 more came out of the ground. And more and more keep on coming until he was surrounded.

Sora summoned his key blade ready to strike at any moment. "I wish you were all on fire." The moment he said fire a ball of fire came form his key blade and hit one of the heartless. _Holy crap!_ Sora was amazed at what he saw.

Then Sora tried saying something else. "Ice!" Sora said but nothing happened. "Blizzard!" A chunk of ice came out of his key blade and killed one of the heartless. It faded into nothing. The heartless were coming closer and closer. Sora raised his key blade in the air. "Thunder!" Sora said. And lighting hit all of the heartless.

Sora stopped trying to figure out what he could and began hitting the heartless. The heartless slowly died and there was no heartless left.

Without warning a heartless hit Sora on the back of his head. Sora almost fell to the ground and had his hand on the back of his hand. Sora looked behind him and saw a heartless. He got his key blade and slashed at the heartless.

He then thought of work. He was gonna be late for work if he didn't make it there in time. Sora began running and he made it just in time. Sora took his pen and notepad and waited until people came in and took their orders.

After he was done with work he went to Riku's house to get ready. He quickly combed his air and took a quick shower. There was nothing else Sora did. He was already ready when he went to work.

Sora went outside and walked towards Kairi's house. He gently knocked on the door and Kairi quickly answered it. She was wearing a nice pink dress and her hair was combed perfectly. Sora's mouth dropped a bit.

"You look beautiful." Sora said.

Kairi blushed a bit. "So where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"Follow me." Sora said and he raised his elbow and so Kairi can grab it. Kairi gently grabbed it with a smile on her face. Sora followed the path Riku told him to follow. After a nice walk they arrived at the Italian restaurant.

"Here we are." Sora said. "Riku told me you like Italian."

"This place looks expensive." Kairi said as they walked in the restaurant.

"Dont worry about it, I pretty sure I have enough munny to afford this."

Sora and Kairi sat down at a table for two. Kairi and Sora picked up their menu's and looked at what to eat. "These foods are really expensive." said Kairi. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about it, I can afford this." Sora said.

Kairi and Sora ordered their foods. They both had spaghetti and ate peacefully. After a while Kairi started a conversation. They both started laughing. They were really enjoying each others company. After they were done with their spaghetti they had desert.

For desert they had a small slice of cheesecake and ate it happily. Sora never had cheesecake before. It was one of the best things Sora has ever tasted. Sora quickly ate it wanting more of it.

"Is this your first time having cheesecake? You act like you never had it before."

Sora nodded with a mouthful of cheesecake cake in their mouth.

Kairi giggled. Sora wanted to order more cheesecake but he was to full. After they were done the waiter handed Sora his bill. He had to pay 60 munny for the spaghetti and 40 for the cheesecake cake.

Just when Sora reached his pocket to pay the waiter the munny the doors slammed opened. Sora was shocked at who he saw.

**Ok its kinda obvious that its the same hooded man Sora saw in his dream. But the question is who is the hooded man? Does anybody know who it is? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold. Chapter 6 of my story Lost Memory.( I know its a horrible name.) I've been busy plotting to steal kingdom hearts and came up with a master plan. So I wasn't able to update the last few days. I usually update every day except the weekends because I'm busy plotting to steal kingdom hearts. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, BUT SOON I WILL!* EVIL LAUGH ***

**CHAPTER 6**

Sora was shocked at who he saw. It was the same hooded man he saw in his dream. Every stared at him wondering what the loud noise was. The hooded man looked around the restaurant as if he was looking for somebody.

Sora hoped he didn't see him. But he did. He began to walk towards them. _This is just like my dream._ Sora thought. "Kairi, get out of here. Sora said as the hooded man pulled out his keyblade.

"What, Sora I cant just leave you here?"

"Don't worry Kairi, I can handle this, trust me." Sora said with a smile.

The hooded man then started running and he slashed his key blade at Sora. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade and blocked the attack. Kairi just stood there. "Run Kairi!" Sora said as he block another attack. The people were starting to get afraid and some ran away while a few of the stayed just watching.

Kairi backed away to the wall but she couldn't just leave Sora there. She just stood there watching Sora fight the mysterious. Sora slashed his key blade crazy like crazy as he managed a lot of hit on the hooded man. The hooded man stumbled at bit. Sora could see the hooded man smiling.

Then the hooded man let out a burst of dark energy. Then everybody got even more scared and ran out. Even the chefs and the manager. And soon it was only Sora, the hooded man, and Kairi. Sora was amazed when he saw the burst of darkness energy.

Sora knew he couldn't handle it and he would just get himself killed. Sora launched a fireball at the hooded man followed by a ice attack and then a thunder attack. The hooded man launched a two dark volleys at Sora and both hit them on his face.

Sora yelled in pain as he put his hand on where had hit him. Sora gave the hooded man a few slashes and sora was now in thunderbolt. _What the hell is this? _He stopped wondering what it was and continued fighting. Their key blades made metal sounds as they clashed. They both managed hits on psychotherapy and they were both getting weaker as they started bleeding.

And now Sora was in bladecharge. The hooded man gave a scared look. Then Sora started swinging like a mad man. Each and every swings hit the hooded man as he started to bleed more. He was breathing heavily now, but he was not finished.

The hooded man managed some spells and hit and made Sora bleed more. But Sora blocked some of those attacks and countered them. His blade charge was now ready he ran to the hooded man and started and put his key blade in the air and started spinning it. He hit the hooded man countless time and ended with a powerful strike.

Sora knocked the hooded to the floor and that relieved his face. He was an old man with no hair. And had golden eyes. The hooded man was bleeding a lot now and was extremely angry. There was a small pool of blood around him. He slowly got up and launched a series of dark volleys at Sora. Each of them hit making a lot of blood come out.

They now were both weak and soon this will be finished. The hooded man raised his key blade and pointed at Sora. He began charging and launched a gigantic dark energy ball at Sora. The energy ball hit Sora sending him flying and he crashed into the wall.

Sora screamed in pain. He was lying on the floor unable to get up. His life was coming to an end. In a few seconds the man would raise his key blade and stab the remaining life out of Sora. Sora has lost a lot of blood and he would die anyway. Sora closed his eyes and waited his painful death. But in stead Kairi jumped in front of him.

Sora opened his eyes and saw Kairi standing in front of him. "Kairi, run before it's to late." Sora said in a weak voice.

"I was going to spare you, but it seems that I have no choice!" The hooded man said and he raised his key blade. Kairi closed her eyes shut.

But then when all seemed lost somebody with a key blade stabbed the hooded man from behind and the hooded man first fell to his knees and then to his stomach. Kairi looked at the figure who had stabbed him and saw a small creature with big ears and a purple key blade.

Kairi did int ask anything and turned around and knelled next to Sora. His eyes were close. Kairi picked up Sora and held him in her arms. She kept on yelling Sora but he would not respond. Tears came out of Kairi's eyes. She then gave Sora a big shake. Sora moaned a bit. It was more like a sigh.

She then realized he was still alive but not for long. She turned to the small creature. " Can't you do something?" Kairi said in a low tone. He thought for a second and walked towards Sora. He raised his key blade and said heal. He then touched Sora with his key blade. Sora eyes slowly opened.

Kairi gave a small smile and hugged Sora tightly. "Ow!" Sora said and Kairi quickly stopped hugging Sora.

"This is the best I can do. He needs to get to a hospital immediately."Said the small creature.

"Who are you anyways?" Kairi asked as she dialed 911.

"Mickey." He replied.

Kairi told The police that they needed an ambulance quickly. The ambulance soon arrived and Kairi tried to pick up Sora and carry him to the ambulance. But Sora was to heavy for Kairi and an ambulance guy took Sora from Kairi and put him in the back of the ambulance.

The ambulance took of as Sora, Kairi, and Mickey got in the ambulance. Kairi held Sora's hand as Sora rested with his eyes closed.

**OMFG Sora almost died** **in this chapter. You must have figured the hooded man was xehanort. I thinks that how you spell his name. It always confuses me. And OMG Kairi's holding Sora's hand. She starting to feel somethinggggg. Pwease review. Oh and thanks every body who had reviewed my story so far. So far the first 6 reviews are positive. Bye now and I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so there was a lot happening in the last chapter. But I think some of you saw that coming. I now give you the 7th chapter.**

Sora was still knocked out from the fight and has lost a lot of blood, his entire body was soaked in blood. And Kairi was still holding on Sora's hand. For some reason, she thought this would make feel better when he wakes up.

Since Mickey was so short he could barley see Sora. Sora gave a small moan and squinted his eyes. His sight was blury. But he could see a figure that was holding his hand with red hair. He turned his hed to the side and saw 2 big ears.

Sora wanted to say something but he didn't think he had the energy to. Kairi gave a warm smile to Sora. Sora managed a faint smile. "Where am I." Sora asked.

"In an ambulance." Kairi said. Kairi explained every thing about if it wasn't for Mickey we wouldn't be here right now. She pointed to the big ears Sora once saw. Kairi helped Sora to manage to barley get up. Sora looked down at Mickey. Mickey gave a big smile. Sora then laid back down again

"Sora, I finally found you!" Mickey said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked

"He can't remember anything." Kairi said sadly.

Mickey smile turned to a sad smile. "Allow me to explain things."

"You see, you were fighting a horde of heartless. You couldn't handle them on your own. I came in just in time to help you fight them. But then they started surrounding us. And you couldn't fight in the condition you were in. So I teleported you to my castle."

"Castle?" Sora interrupted.

"You see I'm a king."

"King!" Kairi and Sora said together.

"Yes but I like when people aren't so formal. Now where was I? Oh, so I teleported you to my castle, well I meant to but you ended up here instead. I got worried so I traveled world to world looking for you. And now here I am. You must have been falling through the sky and hit your head on the ground and forgot your memory."

"You did that for me?" Sora questioned.

"That's what friends are for, and besides you saved me once."

"I did?"

Mickey nodded, Even though Sora could barley see him.

The ambulance came to a stop. Some paramedics came in and took Sora in the hospital. Kairi and Mickey followed. They took Sora into a room and put him in a bed. Sora and Mickey realized Sora was unconscious again. The doctor came in and felt his heartbeat while Kairi and Mickey watched through the window, (well Mickey was to short to watch what was happening.) His heart was still beating.(obviously).

The Doctor raised his shirt and gave a that gotta hurt face. The doctor wiped of all the blood and began patching him up. Soon he was all patched up. Then the doctor put a X-ray machine over Sora. There was a flash of bright light and Sora woke up.

The doctor looked closely at the X-ray photos. She move her hands in a Come in motion to let Kairi and Mickey know they could come. Kairi went in first and Mickey followed.

"How is he Mrs...Mrs..."

"Yuffie the doctor finished for her. He will be fine, just has to stay in here for a few days until he thinks he's ready to leave." Yuffie said as she shifted Sora's bed and gave him a glass of water and pain killers to Sora.

He put the painkiller in his mouth and drank the water. Yuffie walked towards Kairi. "Is he your boyfriend?" Yuffie whispered to Kairi so Sora wouldn't hear.

Kairi blushed. "No! No! Were just friends." Kairi said still blushing.

"I just have a feeling that you two would make a cute couple." Yuffie said as she walked out of the Room. They started hearing loud footsteps and Riku came bursting in through the door.

Sora raised one hand in the air as if he was greeting somebody. "Whats up!" Sora said with a cheesy smile.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, just have to stay here a few days."

"What the hell happened?" Riku asked.

Kairi explained exactly what had happened about the hooded man and Mickey.

Riku walked to Mickey and pulled his hand out. "Thanks for coming over there, if it wasn't for you My best friends would be dead by now."

Mickey shaked his hand with a warm smile. "Don't mention it."

"Wait a second, I forgot to pay at the restaurant!" Sora said

"Don't worry about it, I don't think they'll mind since you killed that physco killer." Riku said.

"Actually Mickey is the one who killed him."

Every body stared at Mickey.

"Well Sora did most of the work." Said Mickey.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

Mickey gave a thinking look. Then he thought of something.

"What day is it today?" Mickey asked.

"It's the 23rd of July." Mickey gave a smile. Every body knew mickey had and an idea. Mickey told everybody except Sora to follow him. Everybody except Sora went outside the door and Sora could hear Mickey telling them something.

**SO nothing a lot happened in this chapter. Just Sora being In a hospital and stuff. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so right now I am on the plane going to the square enix headquarters to steal kingdom hearts and square enix! In the next chapter I will tell you how I stole square enix and kingdom hearts. On with the story.**

**Chapter 8 **

After they were done talking they came back into the room with smiles on their faces. "What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Secret." Kairi replied still smiling.

"We're gonna head back" Riku said and Mickey followed behind him.

"Where are they going?" Sora asked.

"Um..he's showing Mickey around the island." Kairi said with a little bit of red on her face.

Sora could tell she was lying. "OK somethings going on right now." Sora said as he tried to get up. It was a lot easier to get up now than when he was in the ambulance. He forced himself to his feet.

Kairi quickly ran to him. "No! Nothings going on, you have to rest, your not in that kind of condition right now." Kairi said quickly as she sat Sora down on his bed.

Sora can tell she was lying. "You know you're a really bad liar." Sora said almost laughing. Kairi managed a chuckle. "If you don't want me to go then I'll stay here." Sora said as he laid back down in bed.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Kairi questioned Sora.

"I don't know, a day at the least I guess."

"Can you excuse me for a few minutes?" Kairi asked as she walked through the door.

"Um...OK." Sora said with a confused look on his face.

Kairi returned with a box of chocolates in her hand. She handed them to Sora.

"What's this for?" Sora asked Kairi.

"For saving me." Kairi said as she kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora felt like everything around froze as he put a hand on where Kairi kissed him. Sora's eyes were wide open in shock. Kairi just giggled. "Just eat your chocolates." Kairi said in a teasing tone. Sora was still shocked and put his hand off of where Kairi kissed him.

Sora slowly opened the box and ate one of the chocolates. It was one of the best things he ever tasted. He ate another one and another. He couldn't stop eating them. He offered some to Kairi and Kairi took two.

"Thanks Sora."

Sora looked at the remaining chocolates. There was four left. Enough for Riku and Mickey. He put them aside.

"Aren't you gonna eat the rest?" Kairi asked.

"I'm saving them for Riku and Mickey."

"You know you're always thinking of other's."

Sora gave one of his cheesy smiles. "Are you gonna stay here for long."

"I was planning to stay here overnight until you leave. Do you not want me here?" Kairi said sadly.

"No! It's just that it's really boring here, There's nothing to do here and you were planning to stay here overnight. And the only place to sleep are the chairs. And that seems very uncomfortable to sleep in a chair. Wouldn't you rather sleep in your comfy bed?"

"Yes I would but I don't mind staying here with you. I mean you would do the same right?"

"Yeah but-

"It's okay Sora." Kairi cut off Sora.

Kairi sat in the chairs. There was an awkward silence. "So.. we didn't get to finish our date." Kairi said to start a conversation.

"Yeah because of that son of a bitch." Sora said.

They both started laughing. Sora looked at the clock. It was 9:30.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Well I have to say...Harry Potter and the deathly hallows. I am a huge harry potter fan.

"Um, whats that?" Sora asked. He knew it was probably gonna be something he didn't knew.

"Is there anything that you actually remember? Well Harry Potter is a series of movies. There are 7 in all. But now its coming to an end. The deathly hallows are divided into 2 parts. The 2nd part is yet to come. I think the 1st part is still in theaters."

"Is it a good a movie?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but some people might not think so. And the movies can be confusing at times. You'll have to read the books to understand the movies."

"They have books too?"

"Yeah, they were books first and then they became into movies. It's very hard to make a book that became a movie."

"Do you want to watch it sometimes? It sounds like a good movie."

"Sure." Kairi said with a smile. "I won't mind watching it again. I think I'll understand it better."

"I think I might read the books. There's a book self in my room filled with books. I never looked at it."

Sora and Kairi talked for a bit until it was getting a little bit late. And Sora was fell asleep. While Kairi was trying to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

**So how was it? Oh and one person that reviewed my story said it was would be nice to learn more about Sora before he arrived at Destiny Islands. Wish granted! I'll probably tell you more about Sora's past in the next chapter. And thank you every body for reviewing and adding my stories to your favorite of alert list. Bye for now! :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! So I tried to steal Square Enix but failed. :( This is what happened. I walked into the SE(Square Enix) headquarters. I went in this room to speak with the person who owns it. I asked "can I have Square Enix." He said no. "I'll give you a dollar." "Hell no!" And then I went back home with a sad face. While on the way back I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Sora woke up at almost 11:00. He turned his head to the side and found Kairi asleep in the chair. Sora was wondering what they were talking about. He couldn't seem to remember. He then thought of what was his life like befog he arrived on destiny islands. He wanted to know more.

_I should just ask Mickey. _Sora thought. He then heard a small groan and turned his head to the side. He saw Kairi beginning to wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms like you do when you wake up early in the morning.

"Hello sleepy head." Sora said in a cheerful voice. Kairi stopped stretching and said good morning. She got out her phone and it said there was an unread text message. She quickly read it and put her phone away. "Hey Sora you think you can get up?"

Sora nodded and managed to get up. "I guess if I take it easy I could walk.

"Good, I'll go get the doctor." Kairi said as she walked out of the door. Soon Yuffie came in to check on Sora. She saw him standing.

"Well you seem to be standing, so I guess you're able to go. That's 65 munny for the patching up and and 30 munny for staying over night. Kairi got out the munny but Sora already paid Yuffie. "Be careful Sora, a recommend staying indoors for a bit. Your still quite fragile." Sora nodded.

Kairi got her cell phone and called Riku to pick her up. Sora and Kairi went outside the building and saw Riku coming in a car. He then arrived with a big smile on his face(To big if you ask me). Sora ignored the big and creepy smiled and got in the car.

It wasn't much. It was a normal black Nissan with no special stuff. "I didn't know you had a car? I didn't even know you could drive." Sora said.

"Well I always keep my car in the garage. You know, I really need money to buy my own place. I mean, I'm 18 and I still live with my mom. Isn't that kinda weird."

Sora and Kairi shrugged their shoulder's. After a while they arrived at Riku's house. Sora opened the door and-

"Happy 16th birthday Sora!" Everybody in the room said. He saw a bunch of people he didn't know. He looked around the room with a confused look. He then saw Mickey and walked towards him. "What's all this?" Sora asked.

Well I knew when your birthday was, but I didn't quite know what the date is. So asked Your friends and the said It was the 23rd of July. And your birthday was on the 24th of July So me and Riku did all the setting up and invited the people. While Kairi made sure you didn't ruin the surprise."

Kairi and Riku came up from behind and tapped Sora on his shoulder. Sora saw Kairi and Riku behind him and turned to them. Why, thanks a lot, I dont know what to say, I wasn't expecting this. You didn't have to do this you know."

Sora, it's you're birthday. Of course we have to do it. What kind of best friends are we if we don't celebrate each other's birthdays.

"Um, who are these people?" Sora asked.

"Follow me, there are some people I'd like you to meet." Kairi said as she grabbed Sora's hand. Sora blushed a bit, but it was hardly noticeable. Kairi pulled Sora in front a group of people.

"This is Xion, one of my friends." Sora saw a tall, raven colored girl and waved hi to her. Kairi then faced A kind looking girl with blond hair. She said hi and Sora said hi back. But she sounded a bit shy. "This is Namine, She could be a bit shy sometimes. Kairi then faced a tall looking male with Spiky blond hair. "This is Roxas." Kairi said as Roxas and Sora shook hands. She then faced a big muscular guy with brunet hair. He was hanging his shoulder over a girl with blue hair.

"This is Terra and Aqua. They have been dating for almost a year now."

"Wow, congratulation." Sora said.

Terra and Aqua said thanks and said hello to Sora.

"Every body this is Sora, He's kinda from a different world." Kairi said hoping Sora wouldn't mind.

Everybody was surprised to hear that. And Sora could tell they were wondering how that possible. Sora told them the story of how he ended up here. Then Riku came and and greeted Sora to his best friends Tidus and Wakka.

After Sora was done with Tidus and Wakka he walkd over to Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, What was my life like before I arrived here. Where did I live? Can you tell me?"

"Why I could do more than that, I could show you!"

"Really! Do you think Kairi and Riku could come to?"

"Sure. But we have to do this outside."

Sora asked Kairi and Riku and they nodded happily. They followed Mickey outside and Mickey got a star shaped thing out.

"What that?" Sora asked.

"It's my star shard. All I have to do is think it and it takes me there. Everybody hold on tight to the star shard." The star shard was to small for there hands and Sora's and Kairi's hands touched. They both blushed a little bit. Then out no nowhere there was this light, and it was taking them to Sora's home world.

They all landed hard on the ground. Luckily Sora was landed on his feet, if landed like the other's that would have been really painful. Sora looked around and so did the others. It was a really gardeny place. It looked so peaceful. And then Sora saw a castle.

**OK I'm Sorry! I was supposed to write about Sora's past but I decided to take it kinda slow. I promise I'll write about it in next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Behold! Chapter 10 of the story lost memory. I might make a sequel. Maybe I will call it Lost Memory: The Return of Xehanort. Or I should call it Lost memory: the Masked boy. I don't know yet. On with the Story. Oh and I have something to add. Words that are both bold and italic are flashbacks. And by the way how long has it been since I put up a disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Shocking isn't it?**

"Where are we sora asked.?"

"We are in radiant garden." Mickey replied.

"So, where do I live?"

"Follow me!" Mickey said.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all followed Mickey. They took one of the paths that were between the houses. And after a minute a few seconds of walking they stop. Mickey turned to his right. "Well, this is your house Sora. You have your key to the house right?"

Everybody stared at Sora. Sora was looking through his pockets, and he couldn't find they key.

_**Sora was at his house. He was reaching towards the mat and lifted it up. And there was a key.**_

And Sora realized he had a spare key under his mat. He reached towards his mat and lifted it up. And there was a key under his mat just like his flashback. Sora got the key and opened the door. He stepped in side and so did everybody else.

Sora's house wasn't much. The right side of the house was a living room with a leather Sofa, a tall lamp, and a fan over the ceiling. It didn't even have a T.V.

The other side was a kitchen. It had a sink, a microwave, a big oven, a mini oven you can use if you want waffles or toast of something. Besides the sink was a tray thing that hold the dishes.

Everybody looked around the kitchen and the living room. Sora walked towards a door and opened. The room made the living room and kitchen look like crap. Sora walked in the room. The other's saw this and followed Sora.

The room was amazing. It had a mac computer, a 32 inch TV. A king size bed and 2 small lamps on small tables besides it. And on top of the bed there was a nice looking blue guitar. Sora picked up the guitar and strummed it. It sounded like he knew how to play for years.

While everybody was gazing at the room they noticed Sora strum the guitar.

_**Sora was playing the guitar and he was singing his favorite song.**_

Sora remembered the song and he began strumming the guitar to his favorite song. He began singing.

I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<p>

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?

_[break]_

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?

As Sora finished the everybody clapped amazed at how good Sora's voice was. Sora didn't notice that they were listening to him until they clapped.

"Wow Sora! I didn't know you could sing?" Kairi said in a surprised.

"Me either." Sora said.

"Sora always did have a good Voice. Sometimes he liked to preform to the citizens in Disney Town. It's the world I come from."

"I did?" Sora asked. He then just remembered the question he had for Mickey. "Hey Mickey, What was my life like before I arrived on Destiny Islands?"

"Well you're life was pretty good. You and me fought heartless and other enemies. And sometimes you would just relax, hang out with our friends Donald and Goofy. You liked to come to my world every year because of the million dreams awards festival. It's a festival held every year where they have a bunch of games to play. It just started a few days ago. You liked to go to the movies. And that's it."

"The million dreams awards festival? That sounds fun!" Kairi said.

"It is, and one of the most important is when we vote for who we think is the most appreciated citizen."

**Okay so it ends here for now, but the next chapter will come out soon. This story will probably end soon. Oh and the song Sora was singing was Somewhere only we know by Keane. I picked that song because it reminds me of my childhood and Winnie the pooh. That song was used in the new Winnie the pooh movie trailer. I miss Winnie the pooh. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the 11th chapter of my story lost memory. Nothing else to say. Hope you people review! Oh and if you have any question I'll respond to your reviews and answer them.**

"Can we go there right now?" Riku asked.

"I think we should head back for now. Maybe another time?" Mickey said.

Everybody nodded. Mickey, Kairi, Sora, and Riku went out of Sora's room into the living room and then they went outside. Mickey pulled out his Star shard. Everybody grabbed hold of it. Mickey raised it a little bit higher. (But to The other's it's not high at all.)

And before they knew it they were traveling throughout radiant garden. And eventually they arrived outside of Riku's house. They were about to walk inside the house but Mickey called Sora.

"There's something I want to show." Mickey got his key blade and pointed it in thin air. A light beam shot out and a portal opened. Kairi and Riku saw this and their eyes were wide open is shock. "Even if you don't have a Star shard you can just open a portal."

"Wait, why didn't you do that before instead of using the Star shard?" Sora asked.

"Well sometimes when I open a portal I end up going somewhere I don't want to go. But when you do it we end up exactly where we want to end up. So don't worry about messing up. I have to go now, I have some business to deal with."

They didn't know what he meant by business. It could be anything, he is a king after all. They ignored it and stepped inside. It was time to cut the cake. Riku got out the cake and put it on the table. It was chocolate and it read _happy 16th birthday Sora_ in red frosting.

Riku put in 16 candles and lit them up with matches. Sora got behind the table and blew on the candles, extinguishing the the small fires on them. Everybody lightly clapped. Kairi gave Sora a knife and Sora started cutting the cake. Sora put each slice on paper plates. After Sora was done cutting the cake everybody started digging in.

Sora thanked Kairi and Riku one last time. Sora got his cake and started eating it. So did Kairi and Riku. The party lasted another hour and a half. And everybody left. Luckily there wasn't that big of a mess to clean up. The guests weren't like all crazy and stuff.

Sora watched as Kairi was picking up the the last things that remained on the floor. Sora wanted to tell her how she felt. But did she feel the same? Sora then thought of something. He walked up to Riku and told him he wanted to talk with him.

Sora and Riku went upstairs while Kairi had a confused face. She just ignored it. Sora and Riku went in Sora's room.

"Riku, can you find out if Kairi likes me?"

"What?"

"Please Riku? I want to tell her how I feel but what if I make a fool out of myself?"

"I think you should tell her right now."

"What!"

"Look, I'm pretty good at this stuff. I can tell she likes you. Remember the day where she wat at the place you work?"

Sora nodded. "How long was she there?"

"I don't know? But she was eating her food quite slow."

"Yes, So she can spend more time with you. Go tell her right now Sora. Or you can just go to the movies and you can put your arm around her shoulder. If she goes a bit closer she likes you. If she tries to pull back she doesn't like you. But I doubt that will happen"

"Thats a good idea. I'll go ask her right now." Sora said as he exited the room and went down the stairs. Riku followed him like nothing happened.

Sora walked up to Kairi. "Hey Kairi do you want go to the movies right now?"

"Right now? Um.. okay!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Great!" Sora said as he grabbed his wallet.

Kairi and Sora went outside "So where's this theater?" Sora asked.

"Follow me" Kairi said.

Kairi and Sora took the same path on their first date. When they were in town they turned right and walked 2 blocks. Finally they crossed the street and their was the theater. On the other side of the theater was a pet store.

Sora and Kairi walked in the theater. The carpet was a redish color. The walls were painted white and in the center is where all the food is and where you buy your tickets.

Kairi and Sora waited in the line. There was about twenty people ahead of them. And eventually they came to the guy who was running the whole snacks and tickets thing.

"Which movie would you like to watch today?" The guy said with a smile. Sora turned to Kairi.

"Two tickets to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2."

"That would be 25 munny." Sora got out 25 munny and handed it to the guy and he gave them the two tickets.

Sora and Kairi walked in where the Harry Potter movie was gonna start. They gave their tickets to the ticket collector and took their seats. They had to sit somewhere in the back since all the good seats were taken.

**I'm gonna end it here for now. There will probably be only 1 or 2 chapters left. So this story is coming to an end. And thats a good thing because I need to catch up on writing my book. Haven't written anything for a while now. Bye for now! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I give you the 12th chapter of my story Lost Memory. Possibly the last chapter. I don't know yet. So on you go with the story.**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:I still own nothing**

Sora and Kairi waited a few minutes and the movie started. Sora was thinking about what Riku told him to do. _Maybe I could do it when there's only about an half hour of the movie left._

"Do you want any popcorn?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. Sora got up and he exited where the movie was taking place. He bought some popcorn and he headed back to Kairi. He placed the popcorn between them.

They both started eating it. And hoped their hands touched again like the last time it happened. And eventually it happened again. They both quickly pulled back blushing a bit.

Sora continued to watch the movie. He was quickly glancing at Kairi every now and then. "When is this movie gonna be over?" Sora asked to Kairi.

"Probably in 20 minutes." Kairi said as she looked into Sora's cerulean blue eyes. They stayed like this for awhile. Then Sora looked away. After a few seconds Sora raised his arm a bit. He was hesitating a bit. But that was a chance he was going to take.

After his arm was high enough he put it around Kairi's shoulder hoping that she loves him.

Kairi was startled at first. Did Sora really love her. She started to like Sora more and more ever since she knew him. And that like turned into love. She moved her head a bit closer to Sora and it was now resting on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora?" Kairi said. Sora looked at her. "I love you..." Kairi said in a slow voice.

"Sora world immediately Stopped. _Did she just say that? I must be dreaming. _"You do?" Sora asked still confused. Kairi just nodded.

"I-I love you to. I been trying to tell you that ever since. But I didn't know how you felt about me.

Kairi began hugging Sora with her head still resting on his shoulder. "I know." Kairi said.

"Know what?" Sora asked.

"That you love me" Kairi replied.

Sora was startled. "Wait, how long did you know?"

"Since you put your arm around my shoulder."

"Oh." Sora said relieved. He thought she knew he loved him ever since he came or something.

"So does this mean were like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Sora asked.

Kairi stopped hugging him and she faced Sora. They stared at each other's eyes. And then they started leaning towards each other. And finally they kissed. Sora was startled but he returned the kiss. They stayed like this for about 5 seconds.

And then they broke free. "Does that answer your question?" Kairi said playfully. Sora just sat there with his eyes wide open. Kairi turned his head around so he could watch the movie. They watched the last few minutes of the movie and the movie was over.

They got out of their seats and they excited the theater. Sora was still shocked about what just happened. Sora and Kairi took the path that they just came from. Sora was behind Kairi. And without warning Sora grabbed Kairi and picked her up bridal style.

"Ahh! Sora don't scare me like that!"

Sora laughed. Kairi managed a chuckle.

"Why are you doing this Sora?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Because I always wanted to do that. And since were boyfriend and girlfriend I thought it would be fun."

"We just became boyfriend and girlfriend and your already acting like we're married? You're crazy"

Sora chuckled. "We do crazy stuff when we're in love right?"

"We don't. You do." Kairi said as she put her arms around Sora's neck.

"Whatever."

Sora held Kairi and walked to Kairi's house. When they were at Kairi's house Sora put down Kairi. He was about to go back when Kairi grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her house.

"Mom, I want you to meet my new boyfriend!" _Well that was out of no where._ Sora thought.Kairi said in a happy tone. Kairi's mom was cooking something and then she turned around.

"Sora's your new boyfriend?"

"Y-Yes." Sora replied in a worried tone.

"Well that's wonderful! Would you like to stay for Dinner dear?"

"That will be wonderful." Sora said.

Sora and Kairi sat down at the table next to eachother.

Sora still couldn't believe he and Kairi we're together now. It's just so shocking to him.

Kairi's mom was done cooking and handed them the food. After they were done Sora said goodbye and left the house.

Sora arrived at Riku's house and he opened the door to find Riku waiting for him. "So how did it go?" Riku said.

"We're together now. I couldn't be more happier" Sora said with a smile.

**The End**

**So as you can see this is the end of the story. Plz review. This is my first story and I want it to do good. Oh and just a random thing, if you like Ed,Edd, n Eddy then you should read peach creak war and peach creak war 2 by iceandfire66. Thank you all for reviewing. If you have anyways I can approve I will be happy to know. VanitasfanXX is out. Peace!**


End file.
